A Soul For a Friend
by Seifuku
Summary: In a desperate attempt, after being pushed down the stairs and getting hospitalized by her classmates, she made a deal with the devil. "I-I'll give you anything, my soul even! Just please, be my friend!"


**Full Summary:** Tsunako Sawada, known as Dame-Tsuna by the majority of Namimori, had no friends. She was constantly bullied for her lack of academic, artistic, and athletic talents. In a desperate attempt, after being pushed down the stairs and getting hospitalized by her classmates, she made a deal with the devil. "I-I'll give you anything, my soul even! Just please, be my friend!"

**Author's Note:** This was based off a fanfiction idea from tumblr. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the idea itself, it was by a phantomrose96 (tumblr). The content, however, is mine. Satan's story is going to be based on the Christian story, since I'm most familiar with that one.

**Warning!** **contains:** female Tsuna, major AU, cursing, mentions of bullying and violence, character death, religious views (?), a couple of OCs, grammar mistakes, etc.

**Pairings: **Undecided, for now, it's ALLFEM!27 and eventually ?FEM!27

* * *

**Chapter 1: Devilish Deals**

* * *

Lucifer, the devil himself, stood before a petite brunette affixed on a hospital bed. He looked, for the most part, amused as she fidgeted under his gaze. He evaluated the pros and cons of granting her wish, and saw no harm in doing so. What could one little wish do to him? He was the 'lord of hell' so to speak and he definitely needed a pet project on the side to help 'lighten' up the doom and gloom he was usually surrounded in.

"Would you care to repeat your wish?" His voice was laced with amusement. The girl looked more startled by the second. Her eyes widened as he spoke, it sounded as if he was planning to grant it.

"A friend. I, I would like you to be my friend. I'll promise you anything at all. M-my soul even." Her sentence ended with a slight quiver, scared that he would deny her deal. A mere soul wasn't nearly enough for his time, he was Lucifer for hell's sake! He had no time to deal with sniveling little dying girls.

His eyes glinted for a moment and he gave her a grin, "What makes you think that I would accept such a measly offer."

For a moment, he felt pity for the girl. Her eyes flooded with tears threatening to fall, covered by her long brown hair, and her squared shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"It's all I have." Her voice sounded hollow, but her eyes showed her true feelings. Despair, sadness, hopelessness. Negativity poured out of her body, "I'm sorry."

He was tempted to ask if she was sure. She could've given up her sight, voice and even her family. The brunette had a nice mother and a caring father (that sadly isn't around as much as the girl hoped), but he doubts that she's desperate enough to do so. He certainly wasn't going to ask her if she thought her soul was enough. He had emotions, he didn't necessarily care but he wasn't dumb, and he wasn't going to let a poor girl with no friends cry her heart out. He was Lucifer, not a emotionless pile of idiocy.

"Why your soul? There are other things you could offer." Dark eyes pierced her questioningly.

"It's the only thing I think you might accept. I'm not willing to lose my family just for a friend but I'm willing to give my soul to you for a friend, so my mom won't worry so much about the bullying. She won't be gossiped about and she'll be happy. I want her to be happy and the way to do that is to get a friend and make it look like I'm happy for myself."

He hummed and nodded slowly, "A mother is happy if her child is happy, basic maternal instincts"

She smiled and replied, "I'll do anything to make her happy."

Lucifer glanced at the girl, she had a broken leg, sprained neck and cracked jaw. Her body was littered in a number of bruises and her arm had tubes running through it. She looked, to be blunt, pathetic. She told her the truth, he was sure, but there was something more to it.

"What's the point of asking for a friend now? Why not before?"

Her eyes weren't focused as she stared at him, "I thought I could handle it for the time being. I thought I could get a friend soon and I wouldn't need any help in doing so. But I was wrong. No one- no one wanted me." Her voice cracked at the end and she cried. He stared at her, not giving her an ounce of comfort, "I'm alone. Always alone."

There it was. Her selfishness that was masked by the love she held for her mother.

He waited until she stopped with the water works and was reused to sniffing from time to time to walk toward her and hold out his hand. Her blinked at it and flicked her eyes to his. Confused dark eyes met with entertained bright ones, "Hold my hand and repeat after me. I, say your full name here, agree to the terms given to me. For my soul, I would like a friend. I herby send my soul to you, as an offer, and will not have the opportunity to be reincarnated."

She repeated, but with hesitant mistakes and it was done.

He smiled, "And now, we wait for death."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! This kept picking on my brain for weeks. I was actually planning to make it longer, but I decided to save that for later. Lucifer's not an OC. If you think about it, who has 'bright eyes' and add my favorite pairing in and bam! There he is. I have half of the other chapter completed so hopefully it'll be on here soon! Thanks again, please review and give some advice!


End file.
